Elena's Resolve
by morethanoneotp95
Summary: Elena has just discovered that Damon kissed Katherine and is infuriated. After Damon responds to the confrontation in a surprising way, there is an interesting turn of events. DamonxElena. Extended One-shot. Promise of smut in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1- Realisation

"How could you have done that? Why did you even kiss her?" Elena demanded.

"It wasn't _her _I was kissing!" Damon retorted bitterly. Realisation spat at her.

"… You thought it was me." She whispered.

Elena's eyes lost focus momentarily, her jaw tightening. She stepped back shakily and her eyes were suddenly hot and wet. Why was she crying? She turned away from him, attempting to wipe them away without his notice. Steadying herself, she turned back and his face was only inches away from hers when she opened them.

"How could you not know by now?" he whispered, not looking directly at her. She avoided his gaze, not answering. His strong hands grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes before she snatched them away from him. She sighed but her body didn't soften. Damon stepped back, defeated, retracting his palms from their placement on her shoulders. The air around them seemed hollow and a long silence followed.  
"Elena, you are everything I have ev-.." he broke off, his words nearly inaudible.  
"I can't stop thinki-.." He attempted to justify himself over and over but broken phrases pervaded his speech.

More silence.

"It's not because of Katherine." he asserted with finality. Elena's head rose immediately at the sudden exclamation, her eyes boring into Damon's. After a moment of brief study, she lowered her head once more.

"How do I know if you're telling to truth this time?" She muttered. The stare moments prior were to investigate the truth of his words. Damon didn't answer.  
"How do I know, Damon?" she repeated, her voice a little louder.

Still no answer.

She stepped back, fury racing through her body. Her fists clenched and she exploded.  
"I'm sick of this game, Damon!" She seethed. Her voice was thick with tears, cracking as the vampire's name left her lips. Hot tears seared her cheeks. "Your words mean nothing!" She pushed at his chest, trying to provoke a response. "You are nothing but a coward!" She was walking away from him now, her back turned. "You feel the slightest _hint _of human emotion and run away like a child!"

She turned back suddenly, armed with a new insult to hurt him.  
"You are half the man Stef-.."  
She was silenced by Damon's burning lips crashing down onto hers_. Is that how this works then? He kisses me and I forget everything he's done? _White hot fury burned through her body to her very core.  
"_Damon!_" she screeched at him. Her hands won their way to his chest; trying to force his weight off hers as she pulled her mouth from his.  
He ignored the attempt. He pleaded with her senses as he pushed his mouth to hers once again, both hands positioned in a way to prevent the struggle. His mouth chafed against hers for an agonising length of time, trying to coax a response unsuccessfully. The struggle soon began to disappear and as Damon expected, she wasn't kissing back.  
She had just given up trying to get away.  
She stood still with her arms numb at her sides. Damon pulled away, the pain in his eyes clawing at Elena. He loosened his hold on her and stepped back, a tear ruining the canvas of his cheek. He was quiet for a few moments.

"I run away from emotion because it gets people here, Elena." He sighed. "Not because I'm afraid-." He exhaled unsteadily and regained his composure. "-Because it's painful."

Everything was quiet.

Elena watched him as a small collection of tears rippled down his cheeks; tears that seemed to put out the flames at her very core, extinguishing them efficiently as they fell. Moments later, the embers themselves had finished glowing and all traces of fire had left her. _Why had she been so infuriated?  
_  
She stepped forward again slowly; her mind no longer clouded with fury, and reached out shakily until her fingertips found the line of Damon's jaw. She pulled cautiously until his eyes met hers and looked at a masked angel staring back.  
Elena lowered her hands and slowly stroked the tops of Damon's palms, loosening them and coaxing their movement to the back of her waist. Damon's gentle grip began to pull the girl closer to himself, his gaze incredulous as he watched her hands slide over the entire length of his arms until they rested upon each side of his face.

With that, she pulled Damon's face to hers and pressed their lips together delicately. She pulled away and exhaled shakily; opening her eyes to that of a man she had never seen before. The man that faced her didn't sport a sarcastic, boyish grin, but was staring at her with true amazement. _She_ was kissing _him_.

Elena pulled him to her once again, the kiss starting like the one before but growing into something more. Their lips began to move with each other and gradually Elena began to kiss him harder, move her body with his faster.

His hands were pulling at Elena's waist too gently, his hands not hard enough on her; the control was being lost too slowly. His caution was infuriating and soon the urgency possessed her; before she was fully aware, her tongue was twirling around Damon's. As if her actions were a green light, he unleashed himself upon her. He bruised her lips as he deepened the kiss further. The fire from just minutes before was returning to Elena, her body aching with anticipation for what this new kiss suggested. She pulled away from him, gasping for air and gestured for them to go inside.

Damon growled low in his chest as he kissed her once more and lifted her up briefly, simultaneously opening and shutting the door with blurred motions. Now inside, the kiss got impossibly more frenzied, their lips fighting with one another, desperate to find more purchase.

The girl pulled away, gasping again, her hands pulling at Damon's shirt until the fabric was on the floor. Her hands stroked up and down his lean torso and she whimpered briefly at the sensation of the muscle moving under her palms. It was only when she reached to remove her own shirt that Damon's hands lifted her again and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively.

In a flurry of movement, she was placed on her bed upstairs with Damon's weight on top of her. The position of their bodies made his arousal suddenly very evident to Elena, and before she was aware, her legs were clamping around him harder. The vampire pushed against her and her hips began rocking in search of the sweet friction she ached for. Damon's lips crashed down on hers once more, his hands finding her shirt and ripping at the fabric until it was scraps of white cotton strewn about her room. The kiss remained uninterrupted as they stood from the bed together, Damon's arms lifting her up in one swift movement. Elena broke the contact immediately. Within a few swift movements Damon was stood in nothing but his underwear, which remained tented obviously. She began to kneel in front of him.

"You have no idea how long I've dream-.." he began, interrupted by the hand running along his length through the thin fabric of his underwear, silencing him instantly. Elena looked up at him, his eyelids now heavy with lust, the eye contact remaining unbroken as the last remnant of his clothing fell to the floor.

With that came a quiet whimper from her lips at the sight of all of him. He was _glorious. _She wasted not a moment longer and took half of his entire length into his mouth, moaning at the sensation of the warm hardness against her tongue, earning thanks in the form of a stifled moan. She pulled back and repeated the motion, each time earning a small moan from the vampire. The excruciating pleasure overwhelmed him until he was grunting Elena's name. Elena continued until Damon pushed her away, growling heavily. _Had she done something wrong? Shit.  
_  
All her doubts disappeared because she was now being coaxed onto her bed by Damon. Pushing her gently so she was on her back, he made scraps of her skirt also and his hands were soon forcing her thighs apart. Moaning with anticipation, Elena gasped as Damon's head disappeared between them. His skilled tongue reached her instantly and was teasing her through the wet lace. She shivered as one of Damon's excellently slender fingers pushed into her. She rocked her hips against him, sighing at the sensation as more fingers were inside of her, pumping in a regular torturous rhythm. Soon Elena was begging for more of the luxurious pain.

"Damon-.." she whimpered. "-please..."

With that she was fully nude and Damon was between her thighs again. She grabbed his length to speed up the too-slow progress and Damon pushed himself inside of her. Elena's back arched, she had _never _felt anything like this before; the complete filling of herself. He now led the dance, pushing himself into her over and over, gradually upping the pace until animalistic growls were being extracted from both of them following every thrust. Elena twisted and writhed, bucking her hips up to meet Damon each time, choking out his name.

In another flurry of movement, she was sat astride him, one of his hands finding purchase on her left breast and the other on her right hip. With every bounce of her dainty frame, both cried out each other's names.

"Damon, I can't-..." she whimpered against his shoulder "-I'm nearly there." with no effort to slow the process, Elena reached her hand down to rub herself, sighing as she stroked in quick motions.  
"Not without me." He growled as he thrust harder and faster into her, using both of his hands to push her down further with each movement, forcing himself deeper into her. He replaced her hand with his own, rubbing furiously at her core, the feeling of her beneath his hand making him impossibly harder. Elena lent back momentarily and screamed at the sensation.

"_Damon, oh my-._." He hit the sweet spot four more times until he could feel himself on the edge. Elena felt Damon shoot up inside of her and with that, they both exploded, screaming. They continued to rock against one another, exclaiming each others names as they rode on the waves of their orgasm.  
Their pace was gradually slowing and after a minute or two Elena collapsed on top of him, sighing contently as they sank down together.  
There were a few moments of silence until Damon pulled himself from her and lay with her, his arms encircling her frame.  
"Let me know when you're ready..." She whispered, her hands stroking his torso.  
"Ready for what?" He purred in response, holding her tighter.  
"We're doing that again." She giggled. Damon grabbed her hand and pushed it down to his length, which was already returning to its glory from mere moments ago.  
"Already?" she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2- Betrayal

The sun bleached the room a pale yellow as it shone through the drapes. Elena's heavy eyelids opened and shut repeatedly, her vision blurred. Waking up in Damon's arms the next morning was astoundingly comforting, she thought. Elena inhaled and exhaled contently. _Perfect._ Despite this, the alarm clock still beeped aggressively to her left, appearing to have not affected Damon's sleep. Elena lazily reached over to silence it, freezing as she noticed the time.  
**_08:15_**  
Stefan.  
_How had she forgotten?_ How, after all they had been through, had she forgotten that she was with Stefan? Routine meant that 08:20 was the time of the day in which Stefan would greet her with an occasional breakfast or equally delightful morning surprise. Her mind wondered idly to the time when the 'morning surprise' was in the form of an utterly naked Stefan under the covers. She laughed to herself.  
**_08:17_**  
She suddenly jolted back from the steamy memory and began to free herself from Damon's hold. Damon stirred and sat up.  
"Why the rush?" he croaked. Elena hushed him and lent down to whisper- Stefan could be able to hear their every word if he were close enough.  
"Stefan. Here. In 5 minutes." She blew into his ear, a lock of his black hair caressing her cheek. Damon didn't move and gave Elena the most unconcerned look she thought she had ever seen.  
"Damon, c'mon.. He can't find you here," She whispered again, getting more and more agitated.  
_**08:18**_  
"I don't see why my baby brother shouldn't know how loud I made his girlfriend scream last night," He spoke, too-loud. Elena was hastily dressing, throwing Damon's clothing at him as she paced past it on the floor, her breath scattered.  
"Damon, please don't do this." she pleaded with him. Her voice was more urgent now as the digits had just changed.  
_**08:19**_  
"Don't do what?" He smirked, appearing in front of Elena still fully undressed in a blur of movement. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to his body. "This?" he purred, moving them slightly so they rested at the very bottom of her back. "Or did you mean this?" He whispered, sliding them to cup her behind.  
"Damon," she sighed, losing herself in his touch as she melted in his arms.

_Knock knock. _

"Elena?" Stefan's voice questioned. "Can I come in?"  
"Just a second," she returned, her voice sounding a little too bright and care-free, her eyes wide as she looked at Damon.  
Damon gave a light squeeze of her and kissed her once, winking. Within a few moments he was dressed and leaving through her now-open window, smirking as he left.

"Is everything okay?" a voice came from behind the door again, a little concerned.  
"Yeah, just not dressed yet!" the too-bright voice responded. Elena scrambled around, collecting the evidence from the night before; ripped clothing, still-saturated underwear, broken lamp, smashed glass...  
"Well, perhaps we won't be needing clo-…" the voice began.  
"No, really. Nearly all done now." She said to him reassuringly, picking up the last few scraps of material from her floor and forcing them into an already too-full draw in her vanity.

"Come in!" she chimed, still shooting looks around the room for good measure. Stefan opened the door and stepped in, his face seeming normal and unaffected. He stepped forward to embrace Elena, but froze and his worried eyes darted around the room, his eyebrows knitting together.  
"Elena, did you-…" he began, his tone cautious.  
"Did I what?!" she laughed, the voice of a peppy cheerleader returning. She stepped forward but he stepped back to avoid the contact. He didn't look at her.

Everything was quiet.

"Stefan?" she questioned, her voice registering at an octave lower than before.

In a rush of movement, he reappeared before Elena. A black shirt hung from his fist and his face was pained.

_Damon's shirt._

"Why is my brothers shirt in your hallway Elena?" he asked, monotone.  
"That's my shirt, Stefan!" she squeaked as her voice cracked. He threw the shirt at her and gestured for her to put it on. She buttoned it up and rolled the sleeves up in an attempt to make the lie seem more credible. When the too-big shirt was readjusted many times more, she folded her arms and sighed over-dramatically, trying to make it seem as if the task was pointless.  
"See," She smiled obviously.

The air was heavy again and the silence stretched between them once more.

"What happened?" His voice was strained and he didn't look at her.  
"What do you mean?" She chirped again, stepping forward and using her hands to attempt to coax his fists apart. He remained as unmovable and solid as stone and she backed away from him, both tears and a confession brewing beneath the mask.

All was quiet again and the silence stretched impossibly further: an elastic band, threatening to snap at any moment.

"It was a mistake." She whimpered, her words slow and quiet. Stefan finally looked up, tears in his eyes. The truth of her words slashed at him as his wet eyes bore into Elena's.  
"When? How? _Why?_" he sobbed, his hands in his hair as he paced quickly. She didn't know which question to answer, so remained silent. "Do you-…" he began again, unable to function the words he wanted. He sighed heavily and stood completely still, his jaw hard and his teeth clamped together.  
"Do you have feelings for him?" He whispered, but there was no question in his tone. He already knew the answer.  
"No.. Yes_.. I don't know anymore!_" she shouted, truly unaware of what she was feeling for the man who bought her so much pain and pleasure at once. She growled in frustration.  
There was a long pause as Stefan regained his composure. He walked over to the girl and cupped her face in his hands, speaking very deliberately.  
"You need time to decide what you want-…" Elena felt the words coming before they were said. "I'll leave town for a while, give you some space." She began to cry once more. _She'd ruined everything. _Stefan kissed her once on the forehead, sustaining it, and Elena closed her eyes.  
With that he had disappeared from her vision, and everything was still.

She collapsed on her bed, gasping for air. Her phone buzzed alive from her bed-side table, the screen indicating an incoming call from Damon. She struggled up from her position and scrambled to reach it. Accepting the call, she sobbed into the handset; pleading with him to get to her house as soon as he could. The call ended and moments later Damon appeared, looking concerned as he wheeled into Elena's bedroom.  
"What's wrong?" His voice was serious and his eyes were worried. Elena tried to respond but instead sobbed more, collapsing again. He was then by her on the bed, maneuvering her so she was leaning on him, crying into his shoulder. He whispered soothingly, stroking her hair and occasionally kissing her forehead.  
"It's going to be okay, tell me what happened." he cooed.

She scrambled away from him instantly. _This was his fault._ Stefan had gone because of _him._

"_You._" She accused, getting up from the bed and wiping her tears from her cheeks. Alarmed, Damon also got up and appeared directly in front of her, his hands cradling her face.  
"Tell me." His words shattered through her and she sighed, recoiling from his touch.  
"Let me go," she whispered, and he did. "He's gone, Damon. He's left. Because of last night. Because of _you_." She spat through her teeth, the words poison on her lips.  
Damon backed away from her, his expression turning hard and cold.  
"I'm sorry Elena, but by the sounds of it, you were hardly unwilling!" he seethed at her, losing his temper. _Why was she ruining this. _He threw his arms up, surrendering. "Oh but of _course_ it's my fault. Heaven forbid that you actually take responsibility for your feelings!" he bellowed, sick of the game. He stepped back, his words coming fast and loud.  
"Forget this ever happened Elena!" he spat. "Or even better," he snatched her locket of vervain from her neck. "I can make you forget,".  
It was only then that Elena responded, snatching the locket back.  
"Don't you _dare_, Damon." She said through her teeth, tears beginning to blur her vision once more. His stance softened and he walked to her.  
There was a long pause before he spoke.  
"What are we doing Elena?" he sighed, touching her face again. "Do you even think of me-…" He began, but Elena knew what he was asking.  
"I don't know." She interrupted, monotone, backing away from him. "I just don't know." She sighed, infuriated at herself. He closed the small distance between them and cautiously lowered his head to hers, angling himself so he could reach her lips.  
"Maybe this will help you decide." He whispered as he pressed his against hers gently with purpose.  
"No Da-…" she began, pulling away. But it was too late. She had been pulled in for another. The reprise was again slow and gentle, every movement deliberate. Elena's hands were locked between their chests and as she tried to free them, she noticed that she was kissing him back before she had given herself permission to do so. Her face was hot and wet and she lost herself in the kiss; the world disappearing for a moment. She melted beneath his touch and her hurt seem to dissolve, leaving only content in its place. They pulled back from one another slowly and their foreheads remained together. Neither opened their eyes as Damon spoke.  
"Remind me to help you with your decisions more often," he purred and she laughed slightly. He stepped away from her slowly, sighing at the loss of contact.  
"I have to go do something, I'll be back later." She nodded and was pulled into Damon's arms for a few moments. They embraced one another and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3- The Shower

Elena stared at the mess of a girl who looked back at her; brown eyes with red rings, mascara lines down her cheeks, knotted brown hair tied loosely in a bun. She watched her face and sighed as she reached her hand and turning a mental handle to her left. After a re-evaluation of her water temperature two or three times, she dropped her towel and climbed into the shower, shutting the cabinet door once inside. The warm spray enveloped her body as she stood face-away from the shower head. It relieved the tension from her muscles and loosened her body, she lost herself in it. Elena washed her hair exuberantly, twice; a method of delaying her departure. She closed her eyes and lent her head back into the spray, inhaling and exhaling steadily.  
She froze.  
There were footsteps from her room. She held her breath and opened the shower door to reach for her cell. She dialed Stefan's number, searching the room for some weapon of defence. She was about to ring when she realised. Cursing herself inwardly, she instead dialed his brother's number and pressed 'call'.  
_Ring ring._  
"Elena?" his voice answered, both from the room and the handset. She hung up and put her cell down, relaxing.  
"I'm just in the shower. Wait in there, I'll be out soon," she called to him, climbing back into the cabinet. He mumbled something but Elena was enjoying the spray far too much to question him as to what he had said.

It was only when the bathroom door opened to reveal him that she realised she should have asked. There he stood, an eyebrow cocked and a grin evident, watching Elena shower.  
"Damon.. do you mind?" she spoke, trying to conceal herself with her arms unsuccessfully.  
"No, not at all." He purred, leaning against the door frame, cocking his head to the side to enjoy the view a little more.  
"Get out of here!" she scalded, a little annoyed but by the most part, amused. He started to unbutton his shirt, slowly and deliberately.  
"Can't do that, sorry. I can, however, come in there," he teased as Elena watched him. She turned away from him in the shower, ignoring his obvious attempt to excite her. He wouldn't dare.  
The shower door opened and shut again, and Elena felt breathing on her neck.  
"Damon, you have one warning before I-…" She began, but Damon just stepped forward and pushed himself against her. Now with very little room to conceal herself, she surrendered and continued to face away from Damon, pretending she didn't feel the hardness pressing against her back, showering as normal. She felt Damon lean over her more, bringing his lips to her right ear.

"I went easy on you last night," he purred, his hand stroking up and down the length of her right arm. She shivered. "But you won't be so lucky this time," he whispered, mischievously, as his teeth grazed against her earlobe. She shuddered but ignored the sensation, still unsure as to whether she should be doing this.

"Damon, I'm trying to show-…" she began, but Damon has turned her around to face him, momentarily disorientating her. "Shower," she said, her voice coming out quiet and raspy. She tried to remain serious and defiant but the hands on her body clouded her mind. Her breasts were the first to be attacked, Damon's hands lathering some form of soap as he caressed them, sighing a little at the sight of the goddess beneath his touch. Her nipples were hard as Damon pulled Elena to himself, their wet skin against each other's. He growled at his head dipped to the right side of Elena's neck. Alarm shot through her but Damon's teeth grazed against her skin without breaking it. Damon's mouth was kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin, and she no longer cared whether she was doing the right thing.

"Damon," Elena sighed, clawing at the wet skin of his back. His length pushed against her abdomen, hardening as she moved beneath his touch. His hand reached between her thighs and parted them, Elena complying quickly. She felt Damon's mouth grin at her neck and his mouth move away from her as his index finger eased into her. _Already wet_, he thought to himself, pleased. Damon used his free hand to grab a fistful of wet hair and pull her head to his harshly, earning an appreciative gasp from Elena. Pushing more fingers into her, he stared at her reaction within close proximity. He grinned at watching her face contort as he increased the pace. She fell against the back wall of the shower and her thighs parted further as she rocked her pelvis towards Damon's violent rhythm. A moan was cut off by Damon's lips crashing onto Elena's; a violent and frenzied movement of lips which fell into the same rhythm as Damon's fingers. He pulled back suddenly and removed all three of his fingers, causing Elena to whimper at the loss of connection. In a blur of movement, he hitched Elena's thighs around his waist, pushed the entirety of himself into her and watched her face as she sank down onto him. The movement was so quick that Elena didn't realise until he was slamming into her for a second time, causing her to grunt inelegantly. Elena clung onto the top of the shower cabinet as best as she could with her wet hands, pulling her weight up and dropping it again and again, screaming appreciatively as Damon's length smashed into her repeatedly, going deeper than she thought possible. He grunted as her weight fell onto length each time, her nipples grazing his face. Elena moaned as he increased the pace, making each thrust harsher and faster.

_"Yes, Damon!"_ she cried as she felt herself reaching the edge. Two or three more thrusts away and she would be crying out. Damon immediately froze and lifted her from himself, pushing her to her knees before him.  
"No," she whimpered, pleading as she clawed at his thighs.  
"I did say you got off easy last time." He purred, water cascading from his black locks onto her bare chest beneath him. "Now do what you do best." He commanded, grasping the back of her head and nudging her.  
With that, Elena set her jaw and decided to make him suffer. She took him into her mouth as fully as she could and pulled back. She pushed her head forward and back in a regular rhythm, earning animalistic growls from the vampire, his hips thrusting himself into her as she sucked and licked.  
"Fuck yes." He moaned. . She studied his face as it contorted, and just before she thought he would be going over the edge, pulled away from him. He was disorientated as he watched her stand and climb out of the shower cabinet. He gaped at her, his face confused.  
"I'm going to finish off in here, enjoy your shower," she giggled.

She then sat on her bed, still nude and un-dried, in a spot which Damon could easily see from the en suite shower. Parting her own thighs, she watched as Damon's incredulous face followed the movement of the hand rubbing herself. Using her free hand to plunge two of her fingers into herself, she fell back on the bed, enjoying the sweet agony.  
"Elena, there is no way I'm going to let you come if I'm not the one doing it," said a moving voice from opposite. She could feel the words making her wetter and before she knew it, her fingers had been replaced with Damon's length and he was once again slamming into her.  
"Much better," he grunted, thrusting into her harshly. The angle of their bodies caused Elena to scream and writhe as Damon hit the spot he had the night before. Within moments, fire had spread between them and they were both hit by an earth-shattering orgasm. Collapsing on top of her, Damon kissed her roughly once more, earning a final moan from Elena.


End file.
